gateworldfleetsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ambush in the Dark(AUVF)
Ambush in the Dark May 15th 2012 The team consists of Captain Howard, Lieutenant Norman, Sergeant Pierre, and Dr O’Leary. The mission is taking place on a moon designated M5X-712. The moon is uninhabited because it is light for twenty days then dark for twenty five. Also with them are three surveyors. They are checking the planet to see if it would be worth to setup a small secret shipyard to help supply the fleet with ships as well as to check out the mineral deposits in the nearby mountains. “Dr. O’Leary.” said Captain Howard. “Has the surveyors finished with their work.” “Just about.” replied O’Leary. “We will be done in a few more minutes.” “Alright Sgt Pierre and I are going to check out the nearby mountains. You, Lt. Norman, and the surveyors meet us there.” “Alright meet you there.” “We are going ahead of them sir?” asked Pierre “This may surprise you but I like geology. I used to collect rocks when I was a kid.” replied Howard. “Guess everyone needs a hobby.” “What is yours?” “I don’t have one anymore. And I rather not talk about it. It reminds me of home too much.” About half way there Lt. Norman came over the radio. “Sir the surveyors are done and we are now proceeding toward the rendezvous point at the base of the mountains.” “Understood Lieutenant and hurry up we don’t have long till it gets dark permanently.” “Understood sir.” The two soldiers made it to the base of the rock formation. Sgt Pierre sat down and grabbed his canteen while Capt. Howard started to examine the rocks. Howard pulled out his scanner. “Hmm. Seems like these rock have nickel and iron in them. Won't know how much though till we get a sample back to Atlantis.” “Sir did you see that?” said Pierre as he raised his MP7 pointing to the cliffs. Howard grabbed his Scar-L and scanned the cliffs. “There is nothing there.” replied Howard. “I could have sworn there was something there.” Pierre turned around. “There by those trees.” Howard turned. “I don’t see anything Sgt.” Soon Howard heard a familiar sound. A sound he was hoping he wouldn’t hear again for a while. It was immediately followed by gunfire. “Captain we are surrounded. We need help.” said Lieutenant Norman over the radio. “Lieutenant.” replied Howard “Get to the rock formation now. There is now one around you and stick to the trees the best you can for cover.” “Yes sir.” “What’s going on?” said Sgt Pierre. “It’s the Wraith.” replied Howard. After several minutes Lieutenant Norman and Dr O’Leary appeared. “Where are the surveyors?” asked Howard. “On our way here they got spooked by the shadows and took off into the open. A dart got them immediately after.” “So what do we do now?” asked O’Leary. “We make for the stargate.” replied Howard. “What about the surveyors?” asked O’Leary. “We are not equipped to deal with darts. We have to go back.” O’Leary nodded and they made their way toward the stargate. After twenty minutes they were in sight of it. “Oh crap.” said Howard. “I count about fifteen guarding the gate.” “So now what are we going to do sir?” asked Pierre. “Head back to the mountains see if there are any caves we can hide in and wait for Atlantis to contact us.” “And when will that be sir?” asked Norman. “They will probably contact us in an hour when it’s dark to figure out why we haven’t returned.” “We aren’t equipped for the dark.” “That’s why we better get moving now.” After an hour the team got settled in a cave. They were telling stories about what they did before the Ori attack when their radio came to life. “Captain Howard this is General O’Neill. Please respond.” “I hear you General.” responded Howard.”We are in trouble here. The Wraith are here on this planet. They have taken the surveyors and are guarding the gate.” “All right hold on. We are assembling a small force of marines.” “Negative. I counted fifteen Wraith guarding the gate. I can also hear several darts flying by overhead. Request that you send a ship to picks us up.” “Alright Captain we are sending the Dauntless to pick you up. Try to hold out. They will arrive in twenty minutes. O’Neill out.” “Twenty minutes. That’s good do you think they know we are here?” asked O’Leary. “I doubt it. They probably don’t even know we are……” Just then they heard explosions hitting the mountain. The Wraith managed to pick up the signal and found out that they were taking cover in the mountains as such the darts started to bomb the mountains to force the team out. “They are trying to force us out. We need to move deeper into the cave and see if we can take another way out away from the darts.” said Howard. The team started moving and after ten minutes the explosions were behind them but they hit a dead end. “Now what?” asked Norman. “There is no way out here.” Howard signaled him to be quiet. He was trying to think what to do next. As he was listening he could hear the flow of water. After searching he found a small stream that went under one of the walls. “We should be able to destroy this without compromising the integrity of the cave. Sergeant give me your C-4.” Sergeant Pierre handed him the C-4. “Fire in the hole.” Howard covered his ears as he pressed the button on the remote. “Alright let’s go I doubt they will have missed that explosion.” They exited the cave and headed towards a small forest below. Despite it being dark, there was enough light being emitted from the gas giant that allowed them to see where they were going. Sgt Pierre was in front walking through the small forest when a blue energy burst hit him right in the chest. The rest of the team took cover and returned fire. Not seeing what they were shooting at, they aimed at where the fire was coming from. After a minute the wraith stopped firing. “Lieutenant secure this area I am going to check it out.” whispered Howard. Norman nodded and Howard proceeded forward. He walked slowly and carefully till he came upon two Wraith bodies. He looked around and saw something rustling in the brush. He approached and saw a wounded Wraith with some type of device. He put a couple rounds into his back and then quickly surveyed to see if anyone was coming. “Lieutenant come in.” “Yes sir.” “I found a wounded Wraith and it looks like he was trying to get off a signal. I don’t think we should stay around and find out if he succeeded or not so grab the Sergeant and meet up with me.” Thirty minutes have passed since they talked to O’Neill and Howard was starting to get worried when O’Neill came on over the radio. “Yes sir. Where is that ship you promised me?” “Captain, the Dauntless jumped in and was under attack by a hive ship. They had to get out of there.” “Sir what are we going to do.” Part 2 “We are sending the Aurora along with the Odyssey and Phoenix. It will take them five hours to reach you. Hold out Captain. O’Neill out.” For four hours the team has been walking around avoiding the patrols and the darts as they flew overhead. “I just don’t get it.” said Norman “There is nothing to this place and I doubt they would send a hive just to capture us?” “I agree.” replied Howard “It seems to me they are looking for something important. Something we don’t know about.” “Well we know that the ancients put stargates on worlds that support life but there are also worlds that do support life that don’t have stargates so maybe they used this world for something the Wraith want.” stated O’Leary. Captain Howard raised his hand immediately and pointed to ground. The team fell down in the tall grass and watched as another small patrol walked by. Following along the grass the team soon came to an opened field. “Look see those mountains.” said Howard “I think we can make it but we need to cross this field.” “Is that wise sir?” asked Pierre. “It’s our best shot. They currently have no clue where we are and we could hide there till the Aurora arrives.” The team agreed and took off running to the small mountains. About half way there the ground gave away out from under Dr. O’Leary. The others turned back to try to find him. They came upon a big hole and Howard radioed the O’Leary. “Doctor are you down there?” “Yes.” came a reply. “Are you alright?” “Ya my ankle is just sprained.” He turned on his light. “Captain I think this is what the Wraith were looking for.” “What makes you say that?” Howard asked. “Because this place looks ancient made.” Howard Looked down and could see the doctors flashlight. “What do you say Lieutenant, about fifteen feet?” “Probably sir. We going down?” “Yes we are” The rest of the team managed to lower themselves down into the ancient built room. “Ok seeing how the other passage way is block we should go this way.” “Captain is it smart to explore something the Wraith are probably looking for?” asked Pierre. “Well I bet this place is huge. There could be a lot of places we could hold out and wait forty five minutes.” The team proceeded forward in the long hallway till they came to another room. “No good sir.” said Lieutenant Norman. “The door seems to be powered locked right here.” He pointed to a power latch on the door. Captain Howard planted a small explosive on the latch and pointed back to the hall. There was a small pop and the team then pushed opened the door and was amazed by what they saw. “It’s defiantly ancient but I have never seen anything like it before.” said O’Leary “Let’s try to find a way inside.” said Howard. The team proceeded towards what appeared to be an Ancient frigate. After several minutes of searching they managed to get inside and find the bridge. “Yup it’s some kind of Ancient frigate.” said O’Leary, ‘It appears to be experimental which would explain why the Asurans don’t build them.” “Why would the Ancients leave it here?” asked Howard “Well according to this entry here they were in the middle of finishing it but were called away. Probably they were evacuating or planning to.” “Finishing it.” said Norman. “What’s not finished?” “Looks like just some minor things. Most systems seem to be online.” “Well we can’t let the Wraith get this. No doubt they found the hole by now with the amount of search parties they had.” stated Pierre. “Then we will take it.” said Howard. “What.” said O’Leary. “The Aurora will be here in twenty minutes.” “I know but we could take it, launch all the drones it has at the hive, and jump out.” They all agreed and prepped the ship for takeoff. “We only have eighty drones.” sated O’Leary. “Only eighty?” asked Howard. “Ya this ship seemed to be built based of using energy weapons more than drones.” The team was set. Pierre was the only one with the ATA gene so he was in the chair waiting to launch the drones. Howard then gave the order and the doors above opened. The ship took off. Norman was controlling the KEWs and targeted the darts nearby. It wasn’t much trouble to hit because the computer was pretty much the one doing all the work he just told it what to target and when to fire. “Alright Pierre launch the drones.” Howard watch as the drones flew past toward the hive. The drones hit creating brilliant explosions. “Alright lets go.” Nothing happened. “Doctor why aren’t we jumping?” “I don’t know the hyperdrive doesn’t appear to be responding.” “One of the unfinished systems?” The Wraith Hive started to open fire on the Ancient frigate. “Crap. Lieutenant return fire.” The frigate’s KEWs started firing on the hive. It was no use though as the hive had thick armor and more powerful weapons. “Sir shields are down to 37%. I don’t think we can win this.” said Norman. “Try to get us around to the other side of the pl…” “Sir I am reading ships emerging from hyperspace.” The Aurora, Odyssey, and Phoenix jumped in and began opening fire on the hive. Having already taking damage from the drones and KEWs the hive didn’t stand a chance. “Sir the hive is destroyed but I think they are starting to target us.” “Open a channel.” “Opened.” “Don’t shoot. This is Captain Howard.” “Captain. Where did you get that ship?” said Colonel Payne over the radio. “It’s a long Story.” Although the Wraith knew about the planet the Atlantis leaders figured that it was probably a small faction that wanted to get a leg up over the others. As such they decided to begin construction on the planet placing it in the hanger that kept the frigate. As to the frigate it is still being debated on whether to re arm it and use it or reverse engineer it. Captain Howard and his team were commended on staying alive against all odds and preserving Ancient technology. By Smallz